please don't cry
by xphenomenalx
Summary: Why did Charlotte lay eyes on someone forbidden? She couldn't help but feel attracted towards the southern gentleman. Allen was sweet and angelic but is he ready to let go of his toxic life? And is she willing to make him hers or will she let her love for him die day by day?
1. introduction

**_Author's Note_: this is an intro to this story... oh and it's not chapter 1 but this intro is part of a future chapter... so yeah, i hope you guys like it... anyway, thanks for reading!**

 ** _Warning_ : there will be situations later in the story that may not be suitable for some... read at your own risk...**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do not own anything or anyone part of the WWE. I'm just writing a story. **

* * *

"Where were you?!"

Allen stayed quiet; the same dilemma every time he got home. His wife would ask her those questions. "I'm home.. that's what matters, right?"

Lucy approached him and grabbed his chin with one of her hands. "I asked you.. where the fuck were you? You didn't answer my calls!"

Her yells could be heard across the room. He did not expect his wife to get so worked up about his tardiness. If she wanted an answer he was going to give her one.

"I was at the gymnasium with Finn.. happy?" he replied not looking at her in the eye.

Allen was not too happy about the incident at Peyton's birthday party last week. He had given her the cold shoulder until she apologized to Peyton and the rest of his friends. But as usual, Lucy would not apologize. They witnessed her jealousy go beyond and it scared a few of the guests. He still had that bruise on his eye after the punch he received from her.

"I don't believe you.. I know for a fact you were fucking another woman just like you have done before with Charlotte!" she shouted earning a stern look from her husband.

"Are you done? Or do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood? My girls don't need to be listening to their mother babble nonsense."

His words stung her so much. She did not expect they will be that harsh. He was becoming more indifferent and she hated that. Of course, it had to be the bad influence from his friends and that lousy Charlotte Flair.

"Did you see her?"

Allen rolled his eyes from just hearing her insecurities. "No, and if I did what?"

"I will kill you!"

For years he had to listen to her drama. Don't get him wrong, he loved her to pieces but her controlling manner was turning him away from her. "Calm down.. I haven't seen Charlotte.."

Lucy was not completely sure about that. Allen had an affair with Charlotte — for a fact that was the case. She did not see him with her but her intuition told her something else.

Charlotte and Allen were WWE Mixed Match Challenge partners months ago so there were things that could have happened between them. Yeah, Lucy was the one to make Allen beg management to strip him off the WWE championship and to take him out of that mixed match tournament. He did it to prove his love for her. She thought it was not enough.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

She was hysterical and Allen was beginning to fear for his well-being. "Lucy, I didn't tell you anything wrong.. let's head to sleep and forget about this," he suggested with the intention of avoiding her constant lecture.

Lucy was not feeling well and when he came home, she had to make sure he was with her all the time. "Okay, I made dinner for both of us.."

She made her way to the kitchen to serve him dinner. Once that was done, she walked to the dining room with his plate on hand. "Come here, love.. you will love the food I made."

Allen had ate food after his workout. Finn had invited him to eat. He was full and all he wanted was to sleep.

"I'm not hungry.. on the way home Finn and I stopped to eat at a Chinese restaurant.."

Lucy had set the table for the two but as she heard him, the plate landed roughly on the floor breaking instantly.

"What did you say?"

Allen stepped back noticing his wife coming near to him. His heart beat fast, wanting to run away. The first thing he felt was a slap on the face and then a push that sent him to the floor. He was speechless especially at how his wife's reaction was getting out of hand.

"I did not fucking expect that, Allen! You are a piece of shit! I spent my day cooking for you and this is how you treat me?"

Allen looked up and slowly stood up from the floor. "I'm being honest.."

"Enough with your honesty!" she screamed unaware he had woken up their two daughters. They watched from the corner of the room as their parents had another fight.

"Lucy please... "

Lucy had tears in her eyes something that made Allen's heart weak. "You don't care, Allen..."

"I do care.." he mumbled under his breath before hearing a knock on the door.

He opened the door and to his surprise it was his good friend Carmella. "Good evening, I just came to bring this invitation.. it's for my wedding with Randy.. hope you can make it."

Allen smiled and grabbed the invitation. "Thank you and I will be there."

"Who is it?" she asked walking towards them.

When she saw her husband still in a conversation with the young woman, anxiety was taking over her body. She felt agitated by just looking at her man talking to another woman.

"It's Carmella.. I'll be there in a few," he said but as he felt a hand on his shoulder, the embarrassment on his face was obvious. Lucy stared at her directly keeping her eye on the tall woman.

"Those it take forever to hand you that damned invitation?" she said noticing Carmella a little scared by her behavior.

"Lucy.." he pleaded but his wife once again was having her attacks.

Lucy was not going to let a woman take her man so she grabbed Carmella's hair and pulled it with all her might before pushing her to the concrete floor. "Now that you've given him the invitation.. fucking leave and be gone!"

Allen had just seen his wife lose her mind to Carmella. He did not wait and pulled Lucy from Carmella making sure nothing else happened.

"I'm sorry Carmella..." he apologized while the blonde stood up and left the place.

Lucy and Allen closed the door and it was expected, another fight was bound to happen. "That didn't have to take you a long time.. you like when women flirt with you!"

"I had enough of you!" he yelled, tired of all her shit. He couldn't communicate with his friends?

Her cries filled the living room but Allen was not having more of it. "You can't say that to me!" she sobbed trying to kiss him but he refused to fall into her game.

"Stop it, Lucy..." he whispered hoping she will put an end to this but that was not the case.

Immediately Lucy grabbed his hair and pulled it with all her might. Ivy and Emily looked from their corner as how their mother was manhandling their father.

"Stop! You are hurting dad!"

Lucy heard Emily's scream but ignored her completely. She had control of her husband and no one can tell her otherwise. Allen did not want the girls involved. "Ivy, Emily go to your room!"

The little girls did not want to just witnessed how their mother hurt him. Eventually they followed his orders but stayed closer to the door.

With the girls gone, Allen faced her and was able to escape her grasp. "I don't recognize you anymore.."

Lucy had this cold expression on her face. His words were not having effect on her. Now she understood, her parents were right about Allen. He was a scumbag who never showed concern over her.

"I should be saying that to you, AJ," she muttered attempting to make Allen fall into reason.

"Say whatever you want.. I'm done.."

"Done?" she checked how he was heading to the door.

Allen needed fresh air and to be somewhere that's not call home or rather hell. "Yes, done with this," he replied opening the door with car keys on one of his hands. He walked to his car and greeted the neighbors who were having a barbecue.

Lucy quickly ran to the man and pulled his arm. Allen did his best to break away from her hold but she was strong. "Don't leave me!" she bawled pressing her hand on his arm.

"Let me go, Lucy.. the neighbors are watching.."

"I don't care.. you are mine.. only mine!"

She was hurting his arm but as soon as he learned how to escape, Lucy pushed him towards the road as a car hit him. The car impact made the neighbors silent.

Charlotte had been watching from her car since Carmella told her about that invitation incident. Although Allen and Charlotte agreed to maintain distance since Allen wanted to work things out with Lucy, she had this bad feeling. The blonde got out of her car after spotting Lucy shove Allen to a car.

"What have you done?" she ran to check if Allen had hurt himself or not.

"Nothing! It's all your fault, Charlotte Flair!"

It seemed as if he only hurt his neck but he did not put attention to it. With the help of Charlotte, he stood up with blood on his face. There were minor cuts and scrapes on his face caused by the car hitting him.

"Let's go.. take me elsewhere.. I don't want to be here..." Allen said and Charlotte nodded.

Lucy was not having any of that and got in front of them. "So now you are leaving with her? Your whore right?"

Allen maintained still and grabbed Charlotte's hand. The blonde did not enjoy her comment because in no way she was a tramp.

"He's leaving with me because he had enough.."

"Stop lying you are his lover!"

Charlotte turned her head to the woman and sighed. The female wrestler knew about the endless nights she had with Allen at one point. Both loved their company but he chose to fix things with Lucy. She respected that. Charlotte wished to stop being the other woman and be _his_.

"What if I was?"

"I will destroy you, Charlotte Flair.. just you wait..my husband is only mine.."

In some way Charlotte didn't feel guilty for anything that happened between AJ and her. Charlotte's love for Allen Jones had gotten too far.

* * *

 **A/N:** **so this was the intro, next will be chapter one!**


	2. one

**_Author's Note_: hello, this is something I've been working for some time. Originally the pairing was going to be AJ Styles and Becky Lynch but I've been wanting to write one with Charlotte so I went with her. Angelique Boyer is the French/Mexican actress who will portray the OC Lucy Jones/ Lucy Woods for this story just so you have an idea how she looks. Anyway, I hope this is to your liking. If you have any questions, you are free to ask. For now, thanks for reading!**

 ** _Warning_ : there will be situations later in the story that may not be suitable for some.. so read at your own risk...**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I do not own anything or anyone part of the WWE. I'm just writing a story. **

* * *

_"if only i could escape **this** and love you like you want..._

 _but baby, please don't cry..."_

* * *

"Charlotte, you've been in deep thought after our match. Is something wrong?"

Her good friend Naomi asked since the blonde had not been paying attention to anyone, not even Becky. But the orange-haired had left before she could ask. Charlotte has been in her own little world for minutes. Eventually, she looks up and smiles a little.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" she sighed as she put her stuff away. Her match had opened Smackdown so she decided to change to her normal clothes.

Naomi was one of the few who worried about her friends but she couldn't let her see that. The last thing she wanted to do is drag her friends into her problems.

"You know, Char… if it bothers you a lot… just tell him.. It's so obvious you have the hots for Mr. Phenomenal," she said approaching the blonde who tried to deny her crush on AJ Styles.

"Naomi, it's not that.. I have problems… that's it," she told her but her friend did not believe her.

"Bogus, I see the way you stare at him especially when he appears on television for his matches or when he comes to talk to you.."

"No Naomi, please don't say such ridiculous things.."

"Oh c'mon blondie, I know you so well… there's nothing to be ashamed of..."

Charlotte was trying to find another excuse but it was inevitable. "It's bad… I just can't… AJ and I are best friends but just having him so close to me… makes me feel weird… and have this ticklish sensation in my stomach," she admitted with her head down since she was aware that it was forbidden love.

"Ah, that's call love… you get those butterflies in your stomach… that's cute!" she said with so much joy.

Charlotte groaned and grabbed her duffel bag after hearing enough of Naomi's words. She was over exaggerating about having those strong feelings for Allen Jones. Charlotte may love his presence but she couldn't feel _that_ way for him. Sure, he was a lovely person who was so caring and gorgeous. Definitely a gorgeous southern man.

"Gorgeous…" she mumbled under her breath once again deep in thought but Naomi was able to hear that.

"Aww, did you just admit that AJ is a gorgeous man?"

Charlotte shook her head and tried walking away. She couldn't say those things about Allen; he was a married man who loved his wife Lucy so much. According to a few coworkers especially the gossipy ones, Allen was not having the best time in his marriage. But isn't that part of all marriages? Couples have their ups and downs and they learn to work through every problem. That's how it is as much as she wished to have Allen for herself. But she had to think about his cute twin daughters, Emily and Ivy. She wouldn't bear destroying a marriage of ten years.

Maybe she felt that way for Allen because she felt lonely and wanted company. Yeah, she had boyfriends in the past and she married two times but it didn't turn out good for her. They left her for other women but she couldn't blame them; they got bored of her constant body insecurity and her tedious life as a wrestler. She was about to take another step when Naomi got in the way and looked at her seriously. Damn, sometimes she didn't tolerate her friend's continuous nagging.

"What now, Naomi? I have to head to the hotel to get some sleep."

Naomi smirked as she put one of her hands on her hip. She loved seeing her blonde friend irritated when she asked the most impossible questions. "So, when are you going to spill your heart to Styles?"

Charlotte seriously wanted to shut Naomi but she couldn't do that. Naomi was only looking out for her especially in something serious like this.

"Are you serious? Do you think it will easy to go to his face and say 'hey AJ, I think I love you'? You know what? Forget this… I'm done for the night.."

Naomi rolled her eyes and knew Charlotte was trying to evade everything that had to do with Styles. "Look, Char.. you are like a sister to me.. I just want the best for you.. You haven't dated a man since _your ex_.. But you have to get over it and see a bright future for yourself.. I know you have a crush on Allen Jones.. So please open up your heart and tell him.."

Charlotte let out a sigh and walked towards the door. "Please stop… I know what's best for me.. Thanks Naomi but goodnight."

"Ugh blonde.. sometimes you are so stubborn to understand.. do you realize that Allen is too naïve and angelic to notice your infatuation for him? And I heard he's having problems with his wife.. so this is your chance.. take it or lose it."

She did not want to talk about Allen's marriage; her desire was to avoid at all cost talking about him. Her heart ached more knowing that he was never going to look at her more than a friend. Despite his marital issues, she did not want to break up things. She was not known to be a homewrecker. The better thing is if she just let that feeling die organically but how could she? Allen Jones is a woman's dream - starting from his sweet personality to his sexy body. No, she had to let go now before it's too late.

"I have to go, Naomi.. Sorry but I'm pretty exhausted.. Goodnight," she hugged her before storming out of the room not expecting to cry like a damsel in distress.

As Naomi was leaving, she bumped into the man of the moment, Allen Jones. He had a concerned look on his face. "Hey Naomi, is Charlotte alright?"

She did not know what to tell him since he was the main reason Charlotte was aggravated. "Ehm, she's just having one of those girl days… you wouldn't understand.. you're a guy… it's just Charlotte being Charlotte."

And with that Naomi left him alone since she got a text from her husband Jimmy Uso. He was waiting for her in the car. They had to head to the next town for the live shows. On the other hand, Allen stood there confused since he was used to taking Charlotte to her hotel but maybe she was not in the mood. He walked through the hallways before heading out to his car and drove away.

* * *

" _Do you seriously think I care what you have to fucking say, Allen? You are the one who doesn't appreciate my presence.. Instead you are the one who prefers talking to those women.. You know how I feel!"_

He kept driving until he got to his destination. Lately, it's been a hell living with his wife Lucy. She had huge insecurity problems. Didn't she understand that his love for her is stronger than anything else. For god sakes, they had two lovely daughters who he pledged to take care of. Ever since she arrived from her home trip to Germany, she had this different personality towards him. Her family was twisted and had such an extremist way of handling their children. They were a bad influence but since Lucy did not want him involved in that, he did not shared his opinion towards her family. But still he wanted to let his wife know that those women he talked were only friends; he had no interest in them at all.

Once he arrived to the hotel, Allen immediately headed to his room but in the hallway he noticed Charlotte opening her room but before she could enter, he patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Charlotte.." he greeted as he gave her a hug.

He had to stop doing that - hugging her as if it was something normal between friends. Yes, it was a simple nice gesture from his part but her heart yearned for more. Here we go again with the admiration for Allen Jones; she had to stop having that sentiment.

"Hey AJ… how are you?" she asked trying to not get sucked into those baby blue of his.

"I'm good... thanks for asking but I'm worried," he answered noticing the sadness in Charlotte's face.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to get all worked up with anxiety by just hearing Allen. He was worried and that had her curious. Was it something with his marriage or something happened to him?

"What's wrong, AJ? Don't scare me.." she said letting him come inside her hotel room.

He did not hesitate to enter since it was better to have a private conversation than have most of the hotel crew staring at them. Once they were inside the room, he shut the door and let out a huge sigh. She sat down on the edge of her bed and he stood standing since he did not intend on having the conversation last long. He just wanted Charlotte to be okay.

"So, what's the deal, AJ?" she asked again since he has been silent for a long time.

"Emm, I usually don't like getting involved in people's problems but I noticed you running out of the locker room in a pretty bad state.. I saw tears in your eyes… I got worried." he finally said and she stayed silent for a moment.

This is what she feared for - his selflessness was over the top once more. She did not know what to tell him. She couldn't risk telling him the truth about her feelings. He was the main reason she left the room in such a sad mood.

"It's nothing, AJ.. I just had a bad day.. that's all.." she responded but somehow he did not believe such thing.

"Don't say it's nothing, Char… I'm your friend and you can count on me for anything," he said with that infectious smile of his.

"It's just that… I think I have failed as a WWE superstar… look at me… I'm not giving my best… I don't know.. I think I left the women's division down…" she lied but Allen believed since he did not questioned her anymore.

Charlotte despised lying but he did not need to be included in this. She might lose their friendship and that's what she feared the most. Her mouth couldn't pronounce more words even more when she felt his strong arms around her. He sat next to her and let his embrace calm her down a bit. That hug felt so right and she allowed herself succumb to his warm.

"Char, you are the best woman wrestler in the roster.. don't let anything or anyone stop you from achieving your dreams.. I've known you for years and all I want is for you to feel happy," he commented and she sobbed more loudly.

"I don't know, AJ…"

"Please don't cry, Charlotte.." he whispered in her ear and as she continued feeling his warm, her eyes were closing slowly.

Allen had no idea how long he stayed in Charlotte's room but he made sure she would sleep comfortably. He carried her and placed her carefully on the bed leaving the hotel room afterwards. "Goodnight Charlotte…"

As soon as he made it to his room, he checked his phone and noticed the amount of missed calls. Those missed calls were from her, his wife has been calling him more than five times a day when he was in the road. Before heading to sleep, he sent her a text so she did not make a big deal for not answering her calls.

 _Hey babe, I just checked in and I'm already in the hotel.. I noticed your calls.. sorry I did not respond, I was in the road driving.. hope to see you soon and my beautiful girls.. love you_

He put the phone on the nightstand and turned off the lamp. His eyes closed and fell asleep rapidly.

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! **


	3. two

_**A/N : Today January 24th marks 3 years of AJ Styles in the WWE! I'm so happy for him.. anyway, hi to all readers! thanks for your support for the last chapter! I'm so grateful that some of you are enjoying the story. Just an FYI, this chapter will include a section with the past or event that happened years ago to one character. I hope it's to your liking! **_

_**Warning : there will be situations later in the story that may not be suitable for some… so read at your own risk...**_

 _ **Disclaimer : i do not own anything or anyone part of the WWE. i'm just writing a story...**_

* * *

 _"don't wake me..._

 _because I don't want leave this dream..._

 _I love you but I can't have you.._

 _only in my dreams I could be with you..."_

* * *

" _I want to love you, Charlotte…"_

Another dream with the same man. She opened her eyes and felt the sun rays hitting her face. Her eyes scanned the room and as soon as she looked at the time, she jumped out of her bed heading straight to the shower. Last night was rough for the blonde mostly because of her heart playing games. And to make it more difficult was the talk she had with Allen. He was so kind hearted to her even when she made an embarrassment out of herself. She cried in front of him and he found a way to make her feel better.

"Why did I have to fall in love with the wrong guy?" she thought as she washed her hair.

After twenty minutes, Charlotte got out of the shower and began changing since she had to get to the next city. Now that she remembered, she had a missed call from WWE so she had to see what they called for. She grabbed her phone and dialed Vince's number. It did not take long for the old man to pick up.

" _Hello, this is Vince. How can I help you?"_

"Vince, it's me Charlotte… I just saw your call from yesterday and decided to call back and check what was it about.." she started and could hear him laugh at the other end.

" _Oh, it's nothing serious, young lady.. I just wanted to let you know that the Mixed Match Challenge tournament is making a comeback this year and I think having you compete once again is a good idea."_

Charlotte smiled and stopped to think about her victory in that tournament. "Well, those are good news, Vince… I'm sure Bobby Roode is ecstatic to team up with me this year again…"

" _Oh no, Roode will not be part of the tournament this year.. he is on RAW.. your teammate will be from Smackdown.."_

"Who will it be then?" she asked since she enjoyed working along with Bobby Roode last year. For sure the WWE universe will love the Robe Warriors back in the Mixed Match Challenge.

" _We don't have the teams ready but we will let you know when we make a decision."_

"Okay, thank you, Vince."

He hanged up afterwards and she immediately got her stuff ready. She did not want to miss her plane so for the day, she decided against makeup. Not wasting more time, she headed out and to her surprise Allen was also exiting his hotel room.

"Good morning Charlotte, how are you doing today?" he asked as he approached her with holding his luggage.

"I'm doing better.. emm, thank you AJ… you are an angel," she said and he smiled a little.

His hands were shaking as he heard those beeps from his phone. Charlotte noticed how Allen jumped as his phone rang. "AJ, are you okay?"

Allen nodded and grabbed his phone to turn it off. "Yeah, I just didn't get enough sleep that's all."

The blonde did not want to add more so she started walking towards the elevator. Allen caught up to her and wanted to make sure she was fine. She was getting nervous for having him so near to her. The elevator space was small so she could feel his arm touching hers. He was indeed so naïve to notice anything and maybe she liked that - it made him cute and such a lovable individual. As they arrived to the floor, Allen offered to give her a ride in which she accepted. They were best friends so what could go wrong? She was definitely not going to act like a lovesick psycho.

* * *

"Mommy, when is dad coming home?"

The woman stared at the six-year-old with an annoyed expression. This is what happened every day - the stupid questions they will ask her because they wanted their dad. Why didn't they tell their father they missed him so much? Because of his absence, she had to take care of everything especially the girls. When she left for Germany years ago, Allen had taken care of them. But in that time he was wrestling in Japan and did not have a hectic schedule as of now. He had all the time in the world for the three and that's what she missed.

"I don't know, sweetie.. your dad prefers spending time in the road than with us…" she responded while she drank from her glass of wine.

Recently she's been taking a liking to the taste of alcohol. She had abandoned that habit many years until sadness took over her heart and drank as much as she could hold. Allen had no clue but what could go wrong? Is not as if she was the only irresponsible parent in the house. She was wealthy; had the riches and did not need a man to provide for her. And she had way more money than her wrestler of a husband. With her parent's help, she could get anything she wished. That meant having more power than her silly husband. He was too kind and that's what sometimes killed her.

"My dad says that he loves us," little Ivy remarked and Lucy just caressed her cheek.

"Oh pumpkin.. your dad only says that because he feels guilty… look at me.. I am sad and he doesn't care to call.." she let out some tears which made Ivy hugged her tight.

"Don't cry, mommy.. dad cares about us," the other twin, Emily walked up to her holding the stuff animal her dad has brought to her last time he stayed home.

Lucy whimpers wouldn't come to an end. She wanted her daughters to see the type of heartless father they had. "If he cared.. he will be here with us," she murmured under her breath before tucking the girls into bed. It was late for them to be awake but they had so much energy. They were the total reflection of her husband Allen. With that stamina, there was no stopping them.

 _I will have you soon, Allen… just you wait.._

Lucy was angry and miserable. Allen did it again; his phone is turned off so he didn't have to listen to her. Her parents were right. He could not have control of her like that; she had to take dominance in the relationship. For many years, she was stuck with a guy who was so ignorant of the truth. But her love for him was so strong that her grandmother Elsa sometimes feared her. She was the only family member with a good heart unlike her parents. Elsa adored Allen to pieces and sometimes felt horrible the way he has to put up with her granddaughter. The elder woman knew Lucy had a problem and the times they had the chance to chat, the youngest will call her out.

 _I'm fine, I don't need help.. my husband is a man and loves me the way I am… a psychologist won't help me.. I'm not crazy..._

Her mind loved playing tricks on her and it usually happened when he was home. Last time, they had an argument over the dinner he cooked. It was not to her liking so she threw the plate on the floor and made him pick it up as if he was some animal. She made him sleep in the couch and the next day she went to him as if nothing occurred the night before. Allen was too gullible and she liked using that as an advantage. She had him wrapped around her finger. And that's how she was able to capture his heart thirteen years ago.

 _ **Thirteen Years Ago -**_ _Berlin,_ _Germany_

"So you live here?"

His question was no surprise for the brunette. He was so innocent at such a mature age; he was in his late twenties and still did not get a clue of why she brought him to her house. She parked her car carefully in the exterior parking of her mansion. Yeah, she was the daughter of Elijah Woods, a well-known CEO of a chocolate company in the European country. Allen was not too familiar with her family history since she never talked about them. She liked to keep everything to herself. He did not have to know about her controversial parents. When she was a little girl, they had total control of her life. You could say she did not have a pleasant childhood as most kids. She was restricted of enjoying the outside world but as she grew, she learned how to get back that liberty. The only "positive" thing she obtained from her parents were the gifts she received. She was a spoiled brat and wanted everything handed to her - and that only included the best and most expensive items that existed.

"You like it?" she asked as his sight focused on the enormous and fancy house.

The architecture of the mansion was extremely beautiful - modern style but still had this something that made it stand out than the rest of the houses from her neighborhood.

"Yes, it's a nice house," he answered and she bit her lip.

Perfect, her plan was working of getting her to him as soon as possible. She had her eye on the phenomenal man for quite a while. Unfortunately, he had been dating her best friend Isabella until she disappeared from the map. Well, she committed suicide but she knew the entire truth of that accident or rather tragedy.

The woman kept her smile while his eyes scanned her house from the outside before she grabbed his hand and took him inside her home. Who would have thought? Allen in a millionare's house? At first he denied but after all of her pleads, he ended up accepting.

"I'm so glad you were able to make it.." she said with so much glee, but unbeknownst to him, that smile was not for something good. She knew what she had to do.

All the lies she told his ex-girlfriend Isabella: that he was not interested in her because he preferred women with power. That was not true since Allen never cared about power nor riches. He was too sweet and humble to put that in his list of priorities. But she got away with it. Somehow, Isabella took it to heart and went into a state of depression. In the end, she did not get to see how Allen was going to fall into her grasp. Isabella was too fragile and stupid. She had to give her credit though, she figured out her schemes. It was too late when Lucy took the lead and made sure Isabella never got to see precious Allen ever again.

"Thanks," he smiled shyly as he continued glancing around the house. The amount of pictures were tremendous but he had to admit, they were perfection. Lucy Woods was beautiful for her age. He still could not believe she was a few years older than him.

"Probably you expected something better than this mansion.. trust me, I do have other residences but this one is my favorite one.. it has everything.. from a rose garden to a pool," she murmured but he giggled. It was funny how she thought he cared for all those materialistic things.

"Oh no, but your house it's gorgeous.."

As Allen took off his jacket, she followed him with her gaze. She knew what she wanted but she had to wait in the meantime. Before he finally sat down on one of the couches, she went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of wine. For certain it was going to be a long night. While she was getting something to drink for the two, Allen checked his phone and had a few calls from TNA.

He was beginning his career as a professional wrestler. Three years with the barely new wrestling company TNA and he had adapted so quickly. TNA unlike the WWE gave wrestlers the chance to have sufficient days off. Allen had to only show up for pre-tapings for the show. They were only a few days taping shows in advance before he could have all the free time for himself. He enjoyed working for that company since it was slowly becoming something big. He liked that - nothing too big but he was getting exposure for his wrestling craft.

"I'll call them later…" he thought as he noticed Lucy walking to the living room with what seemed to be two glasses of wine.

He had never drank alcohol in his life so he was not sure if he should. "Hey, I thought you forgot about me," he chuckled accepting the glass of wine handed to him.

Lucy could see his fear of taking a sip. "I would never forget about you, Al.. take a drink," she said, drinking from her glass of wine.

Allen was not too sure but he decided to try for her. The taste was not sour but not sweet; it was moderate so he drank the entire liquid from the glass. "I'm not used to alcohol.. sorry."

"It's okay.. I find it adorable.." she mentioned, grabbing his glass and placing it on top of the coffee table.

Her fingers suddenly began playing with the hem of his shirt. The tension on his body was strong but somehow he was enjoying everything she was doing. Lucy had managed to take off his shirt without hesitation as she kissed his neck. "Allen, I've always liked you.. and I want you.."

Lucy was having control of everything as she planned. Allen was falling for her and she could tell the wine took effect and helped her get out the beast of a man he really was. Both ended walking to her bedroom and let the action take place. His kisses and touches were driving her insane. They spent the night exploring their bodies until both reached their limit. Yes, Allen had fallen for her trap. Since then, Allen returned to her as a lost child wanting more until she truly fell in love with him. They made their relationship official after months of seeing each other in secret. Her father was not thrilled about her daughter dating a "low-class" professional wrestler but she got away with it. That did not mean that her parents ideas did not influence her decisions during their relationship.

They dated for three years until Allen proposed matrimony and married five months later. He couldn't have asked for anything better but that was just the beginning of the many faces of Lucy Woods. She was not the same woman he met; she was far from good and he will soon realize his mistake.

" _You are mine, only mine.. no other woman will steal you away from me.."_

* * *

"Awesome match, champ!" Karl yelled across the hall as he caught up to the current WWE champion, AJ Styles.

Allen grinned as his close friend gave him a hug. "Thanks, Karl.. it was such an intense match."

"I bet but Samoa Joe and you are elite superstars and know what they are doing," he stated following Allen to his locker room.

Karl kept an eye on his friend since he noticed how he's been behaving lately. Something told him that Allen was going through a rough patch. He loved Allen as a brother so watching how he was more quiet than usual had him confused.

"So AJ, are you entering the Mixed Match Challenge this year?' he questioned trying to make the room lively.

Allen had changed from his gear to normal clothes quickly. He had his duffel bag and luggage all set. "Yes, Vince talked to me since Randy and you did not want to enter."

"Bro, I have my hot asian wife.. and my fourth son is a newborn so I want to be there for her.. as far as Randy goes… he has a family too… I'm surprised you accept it."

"Yeah, I have my wife and my daughters… but I want to give my best."

"Al, you are already the best.."

"I don't think so but thanks, Karl."

The bald man smiled but his vision went to the blinking phone. He was aware of Lucy and all the rumors of how she treated his he respected Allen, his mouth was shut.

"At least tell me who's your partner.." he looked at him but he could tell Allen was in deep thought. Karl had to snap him to reality. "Earth to AJ!"

Allen flinched and nodded. "Sorry, I was just thinking but what were you saying?"

Karl crossed his arms now concerned for his friend. "Ok Styles.. spill it… and don't say it's nothing… what did she tell you?"

Allen maintained in silence until Karl cleared his throat. The silence in the room between both wrestlers was getting to Karl. "AJ, please speak.. we are friends.. tell me what's going on."

Allen looked up ignoring the numerous of phone calls from his wife. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong… I can't please her… she wants me with her all the time… she doesn't understand that I'm doing this for her…"

He could tell the pain from Allen's soul but never in a million years did he imagined his wife Lucy being a freak. "Man, I've told you since Japan that your wife needs help. She has to comprehend that we are on the road for many days. My wife might get emotional about missing time with her and the kids but she knows this will be worth it."

"But I love her… if she says she's doing fine then I believe her… maybe I have to input more from my part and things will get better," Allen spoke as he ran his fingers through his luscious hair.

"AJ, you have to start looking up for yourself and your girls.. she's emotionally abusing you.. You have to wake up, bro," Karl said in a serious tone but before the other could respond, a knock interrupted their conversation.

Allen walked to the door and it was Charlotte. "Hey!" he greeted and she had this cheery expression on her face.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked noticing the men not saying anything ever since she let her presence be known.

"Oh no.. not at all… he's all yours, blondie.."

Charlotte felt that she arrived at the wrong moment since Allen seemed gloomy. But what she did not expect was for him to throw his phone on the wall with so much force. She began worrying so she approached her friend. "AJ, is everything alright?"

Allen sighed and picked up the broken item from the floor. "I'm just going through a lot things… I'm doing my best to not let it get to me… I wish I could make others happy for what I'm doing instead of them getting on my case.."

Charlotte clearly knew who he was referring to - Lucy Jones sure was an insecure woman who did not trust her husband at all. The blonde did not want Allen to feel terrible at all.

"Is because of her, right?"

"What?"

"It is because of your wife Lucy?"

Allen nodded trying not to bore Charlotte with his marital problems. "There's instances that I want to be far away from her but my love for her tells me to be there because we have two beautiful twin daughters."

Charlotte loved this man but she had to feel for him. From all the crazy stories she heard from others about Lucy, she was beginning to panic. "But Allen, you have to think about what's right for your daughters. I don't know Lucy so I can't really talk about this matter… I just want you to be okay… you are important to me…"

She can't believe she let those last words come out of her mouth. Allen did not seem to mind since he let the blonde hug him.

"I think I will be just fine.. don't worry about me.. maybe I need to show my wife that I love her," he said feeling how Charlotte let go of the hug.

For some reason he felt safe around her but he eliminated that thought. Lucy had to have faith in him.

"Maybe…" she mumbled looking somewhere else trying so hard to hide her feelings for Allen.

He gathered his stuff and walked along with Charlotte out of the locker room. They were going their separate ways this time. He was heading home for some days since he asked for time off.

 _I'm finally going home to my family..._

* * *

 **A/N : thanks for reading! **


End file.
